Nighttime Talks
by Arwen4eva
Summary: The night before Arthur and his new knights set off to reclaim Camelot from the tyrannical Queen Morgana, neither the Crown Prince or fair maiden Guinevere can sleep. Naturally, they end up in each other's company and discuss their hidden feelings for each other. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! One-shot.


**A/N: This is one I found in another notebook! I hated how in the end of series 3, Arthur only had a very short time with Gwen before they split, him going to rescue Camelot from under Morgana's tyrannical thumb! So, this was written to make their time in each other's company a bit longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

Giving up on her tossing and turning, Gwen sits up from her bedroll with a quiet huff. The tension that still lingers in the air over tomorrow's events has unnerved her. She runs her hands over face and looks around; everyone is asleep, blankets thrown over them and breathing deep. Well, all except one.

Gwen sees Arthur sitting beside a window that reaches almost to the floor. The moonlight illuminates his saddened features and his eyes are downcast as if he is deep in thought. Carefully, and without disturbing Elyan who is laying close to her left, Gwen removes her blanket and stands. She silently heads over to Arthur, so quiet even he cannot hear her.

She looks down upon her love with sorrow in her eyes. Leaning against the wall, she slides down so her arm and Arthur's touch alerting him of her presence.

"Guinevere." Arthur exclaims quietly and turns to look at her. "I thought you were asleep."

"I could not sleep." she says and looks at Arthur. "Are you the same?"

Arthur nods. "I couldn't sleep so took over from Gwaine on watch so he could sleep. Keeps me occupied."

"Better then trying to sleep unsuccessfully."

Gwen leans her head cautiously on Arthur's shoulder, unaware of whether he would welcome such an action. Arthur, however, had been hoping that Gwen would get closer to him. He needs her counsel, her wisdom and her compassion. His arm goes around her shoulders and he pulls her into his chest. Enjoying the softness of his shirt and not the cold bite of chainmail on her cheek, Gwen snuggles in and feels the rhythmic pumping of his heart against her ear.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" Gwen mumbles, feeling his hand stroke her shoulder. He takes in a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

"I'm fine." Arthur says but Gwen can hear no truth in his voice. She lifts her head and looks at Arthur.

"No, you are not." Gwen says, placing her left hand on his cheek. He leans into it, savouring the warmth her palm provides on his skin. "Arthur, you can tell me absolutely anything. You know that, don't you?"

"I do." Arthur says and takes Gwen's hand from his face, instead holding it in his own.

"You are not just worried."

Arthur's brow furrows, partially confused by Gwen's words.

"I know you better than many, Arthur. I know you will not admit but you are scared." Gwen says and is surprised for a moment when Arthur's head slams down on her shoulder, concealing his face from anyone; even her. Gwen recovers swiftly and runs her hand through the hair at the back of his head. His spare arm comes around and he rests his hand on Gwen's raised knees.

"I could admit it to no one but you." he mumbles. Gwen holds him tighter, willing him to open up.

"Admitting you are scared will in no way lessen your bravery; especially to me." Gwen reassures. Arthur breathes in Gwen's calming lavender scent from her soap. "You are the bravest man I know, Arthur. Being scared about what tomorrow holds, is what all of us are experiencing."

"I am not scared about fighting to reclaim the throne Morgana has stolen." Arthur says, face still hidden. "I am not scared to return thinking that my Father may hate me for not saving him until now. I am not scared of dying, protecting the people I care for. But..."

"But?" Gwen asks, continuing to run her fingers through Arthur's golden hair as a way of comfort.

"I am completely petrified of losing the woman I love with my entire being."

Gwen's movements cease and Arthur raises his head.

"Arthur." Gwen gasps.

"I have known for years where my heart lies, Guinevere. It will only ever lie with you." he says softly, placing his hands on Gwen's cheeks.

"You know that nothing can come of this. We both do, no matter how much we dream it will." Gwen says, pulling her face away; or at least attempting to.

"I made you a promise, Guinevere." Arthur says, sliding one hand to cup the back of Gwen's head to keep her with him. "I will stick by that promise. When I am King, things will be different. I will love you in the way that I want to; no longer hiding our feelings for each other."

A tear falls down Gwen's cheek and Arthur wipes it away with his thumb.

"I love you, Guinevere." Arthur whispers.

Gwen rests her forehead against Arthur's.

"I feel like admitting what I want to will mean that it will completely break me if nothing comes of us; especially after all that has happened recently." Gwen says. She places her hands on Arthur's arms, holding his wrists as he holds her head. She pushes her head slightly more against Arthur's, conveying her emotions to him.

"Please, Guinevere." Arthur mumbles, wanting to hear the words Gwen craves to release. She takes in a deep breath and pulls back so she can look in his face.

"I love you so much; more than I ever thought I was capable of loving someone."

Arthur surges forward the short distance and roughly kisses Gwen. Her arms go around his neck and despite the force of their kiss, he holds her tenderly. Gwen parts Arthur's lips with her own, allowing her tongue to slip forward and dance with his; a dance of passion, need and longing.

After a few minutes, Gwen draws back slowly, lips swollen and breathless; just like Arthur. They lean their foreheads against each other again as they regain their breath and calm their hearts.

"It pains me greatly that I have to leave you tomorrow." Arthur whispers. Gwen gently kisses Arthur before rubbing her nose against his.

"You have to save Camelot. We have to have somewhere to go home to." Gwen says. "Somewhere we can be together."

Arthur draws back and strokes Gwen's cheek.

"We will be together in Camelot, Guinevere. I promise you that. A place where we can prosper and live in peace." Arthur says, pulling back and hugging Gwen to his chest.

"A place like that seems impossible at the moment." Gwen whispers, snuggling into Arthur's chest.

"We shall make it possible." Arthur says. He then suddenly guides Gwen to sit up. He gets up and goes to her bed roll, picking up her blanket. He walks back over and holds out a hand. Gwen takes it and he helps her stand. "It will not be anything inappropriate but just in case tomorrow is not successful..." Arthur says, the end of his sentence drifting off.

Arthur goes up to his bed roll and blanket, picking them up and taking them over to where Gwen is, away from everyone else. He lays them down and sits on the bed roll. Gwen sits beside him, draping her blanket over her legs before seeing Arthur lay down, laying down herself. Her head goes straight on to Arthur's chest and his arms go around her body once he has pulled up their blankets.

"I do wish you do not have to go to. If anything, I wish I could go with you." Gwen mumbles, placing a hand over Arthur's heart.

"You do not want to be coming with me. Besides, you are better with Gaius; safe and caring for those who need it." Arthur says, bringing Gwen closer to him. She hooks her leg very slightly over Arthur's to become more comfortable. "To come home to you safe, is the greatest gift anyone could give me."

Gwen smiles and closes her eyes.

"We should sleep. Tomorrow will be a very long day." Gwen says, exhaustion suddenly washing over her.

"Sleep well, my Guinevere."

...

When morning came, Arthur and Gwen were woken by Merlin to ensure that the two lovers were not misjudged by the others in the room; a certain brother and knight with an infatuation may not have approved.

When the time for goodbyes came about, Gwen said her farewells to everyone else before going to Arthur. His promises of staying safe and words that could be his final parting to Gwen remained with her, stuck in her mind, for the rest of the day. When word arrived that Camelot has successfully been reclaimed and that Arthur was still alive made Gwen's knees weaken with relief.

It was not until Gwen actually saw her love the following day that she could fully believe that he was alright; that he was alive. Their public display of emotion did not go unnoticed by everyone, but Gwen no longer cared.

She was in the arms of the man she loved, and she could not be happier.

 **End note: Please review!**


End file.
